


The Peace The Evening Brings

by AngelWithAStory



Series: Immortality Comes At a Price and We Pay For It With Crime [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Movie Night, Multi, Non Canonical Immortal, Philosophy, Queerplatonic Relationships, Questions, Relationship(s), fem!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everything in Los Santos was guns and fire blazing all the time. <br/>Some of the best times were when they were all just lounging around Geoff's apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Peace The Evening Brings

**Author's Note:**

> guess whose exams have already started but isn't revising???? 
> 
> I'll give you three guesses.

Not everything in Los Santos was guns and fire blazing all the time. 

Some of the best times were when they were all just lounging around Geoff's apartment. They all had separate apartments, but at this point, that was just a formality. (Plus, Geoff's apartment was the biggest, so it made sense that they'd stay there.)

The Lads and Ryan (his mask long since abandoned, but face paint still prevalent) were playing a game on the consoles, doing some mission. Their shouts of anger and sloppy attempts to try and co-ordinate each other became background noise as Geoff studied maps and newspaper clippings.

His drink was on the coffee table next to him as Geoff carefully planned out routes and targets, blatantly ignoring them even though they were a few feet away. 

Jack was sat on the couch next to Geoff. Lindsay was stood behind her, carefully playing with Jack's hair, styling it. 

Lindsay insisted on doing Jack's hair, and the boys were all amused enough to go along with it. Jack once went months wearing a Hawaiian shirt and an elf hat, so it would be interesting if nothing else so see Jack all 'dolled up'. 

Gavin's shouts indicated his in-game death, and the shouts from Michael and Ray confirmed it, as did Ryan's maniacal laughter. Geoff smirked as he heard them all arguing with each other over one of Gavin's fuck-ups in whatever game they were playing. 

Eventually they settled, retrying the level and exchanging quips. 

Geoff shook his head slightly, uncapped a pen and began to trace a route on the map. 

"Aaaaaaaaaand...done!" Lindsay declared, stepping away from Jack in triumph. Geoff glanced at them and (not so) silently cursed as the pen slipped across the map. 

Jack's hair had been curled and Lindsay had pinned it up on the top of her head with clips that had small fake jewels on them. All the Lads and even Ryan had looked up at Geoff's outburst and had a similar reaction to Jack's appearance. Ray let out a low whistle which broke the silence and Gavin laughed at that. 

" _Damn_ Jack." Michael said in shock. 

"What he said." Ryan agreed. Jack smirked and Lindsay looked so happy she could have burst. 

"Now will you let me do your hair for the next heist?" Lindsay asked, leaning over the back of the couch to look at Jack, who was admiring her new look in a handheld mirror.

"Sure why not. it might even help when I'm flying." Jack said, looking impressed with Lindsay's handiwork.  

"Speaking of which," Ryan said, pulling away from the paused game, "Geoff you should take a break from planning. You've been at it all day." 

"Yeah, Geoff," Michael agreed. "Play a few rounds with us so Gavin can take a break from fucking up." Gavin's protests were drowned out by Geoff's laughter. Eventually he put the sharpie down and finished his drink. 

"Lads verses Gents?" He asked, walking over to the huddle of monitors and consoles and setting his own up. 

"Jack, Lindsay, you in?" Ray asked, looking at the girls. 

"Obviously." Lindsay said with a smirk as the two of them went to their respective computers. 

 

Five rounds and a victory of three to two to the Gents later, the seven of them migrated from their games to the couches and put on the first action film they could find on Netflix. 

The sky was dark outside and all of them, except Ryan and Ray had a bottle of beer in their hand. Michael had found a drinking game, which he, Gavin and Lindsay all _jumped_ to play during the film. 

Geoff and Jack just wanted to drink. 

Ten minutes in, Jack couldn't help looking around at everyone. 

Ryan was sat properly on the love seat next to Ray, who was leaning more quite close to the Gent, more so than Jack would have expected. Ryan could have pulled Ray onto his lap with ease if he wanted. 

Michael sat between Lindsay and Gavin, his phone open with the rules to the drinking game onscreen. The three of them were practically sharing a single cushion as a seat. That didn't surprise Jack. The three of them must have thought they were _so_ subtle. In reality, Geoff had lost twenty bucks to that bet a _long_ time ago. 

Geoff sat splayed out on the couch, his arms around the back of the couch, one arm behind where Jack sat next to him. 

It felt like the groups had been decided indefinitely. 

"Do we have a name?" Gavin asked suddenly, about half way through the film. The ones who were drinking had reached the point of drunk already, but that didn't mean they were out-of-it. 

"Of course we do, dumbass. We're the Fake AH Crew." Michael replied, taking another drink as a car exploded onscreen. 

"No, I mean. A name for _us_. For what we _are_?" Gavin pressed, looking around at them all. 

"I always just called it immortality." Ryan said. At some point during the film, they had moved so his arm was resting ever so lightly around Ray.

"But that implies we can't die. And we do die. We just don't die forever." Gavin said. He sounded more drunk than he actually was. 

"We respawn." Ray said simply, focused on the film. A quiet blanketed them for a while after that. 

"Respawn?" Geoff repeated. "Seems about right." 

"So we're immortal respawners?" Ryan said, his smirk well-natured. 

"Why not?" Jack asked, curling up on the couch with her beer. 

The conversation settled until half-way through the second film they put on. It was late and they had turned the lights down low. 

"Why us?" Ray asked suddenly, breaking the silence. 

"Why us for what?" Lindsay asked, having long since abandoning the drinking game. 

"Why are _we_ the ones who can respawn?" Ray said. He was now leaning heavily against Ryan, who had his arms around him. 

"We gave thanks to the right Gods." Ryan said. 

"That's just you buddy." Geoff said. 

"Maybe we have a greater purpose." Lindsay said simply. 

"Like what?" Michael asked. 

"I don't know. Maybe we're not meant to know." Lindsay replied. 

"Do you ever wonder why we're here?" Ryan asked, smirking at Geoff, who sighed heavily. 

"Shut the fuck up dude." Geoff said, remembering exactly what Ryan was referencing. Gavin did as well and let out a soft, drunk laugh. 

It felt strange to the group that some nights they were fleeing from cops, sewing up bullet wounds, waiting for people to breathe again, while some night were as simple and easy as getting drunk and watching bad action films. 

Geoff distractedly played with Jack's hair, mindlessly mussing up Lindsay's hard work. 

Some nights were fire and gunpowder and needless fear, while some nights were warm fuzzy feelings, comfort and companionship. 

And none of them could tell which one they liked more. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> you'd think with my future hinging on my exams that I'd regret putting actual time and energy into domestic fluff pieces like this, but unfortunately you'd be wrong.


End file.
